


You Taste Really Good

by allmylittlethings



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: It probably sucks, M/M, but i tried my best, just fluff, love you, really really fluffy, secret santa 2014, sex mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 16:43:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2857757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allmylittlethings/pseuds/allmylittlethings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan didn’t know Gavin was so good at cooking, but one things for sure, it did taste really good</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Taste Really Good

Dan stirred as he woke up to the morning sun. It took a moment for him to recognise where he was, the distinct feeling of panic slowly fading away. The night before was the first time he and his boyfriend had spent the night together in Gavin’s apartment. With Dan having spent most of his time in the army since their relationship had begun, they hadn’t got a lot of moments to themselves, so they tried to make the most of it as possible.

Dan rolled over to cuddle into Gavin, pulling the soft boy into his arms. “Mornin’ B,” he whispered biting on Gavin’s neck. 

“Nngh, Dan, let me sleep,” Gavin rolled over, trying to get away from Dan. 

It was a sight Dan wanted to cherish forever; the cute relaxed features on Gavin’s face, the way his hair looked golden in the morning sunlight, the soft tan skin he could run his hand over. It was moments like these that really made him appreciate everything he had. 

“I love you babe,”

“I’m not gonna love you in a minute if you don’t let me sleep!”

“Didn’t you say on the podcast one time that once you were awake you were full of energy? Mr early bird!”

A blush started forming on Gavin’s cheeks. “Well I’m not awake at the moment am I you bloody prick!” He pulled the blankets over his head pretending to be asleep. 

“But B, its morning time.” Dan whined before beginning to chuckle, slowly rising out of bed. “I’m gonna go and have a shower, you make sure you get your cute ass out of bed before I get back.”

“Whatever,” Gavin grumbled rolling over to go back to sleep. 

\------

By the time Dan had finished his morning ritual, Gavin was no longer in the bedroom. The bed was hastily made and the apartment had a distinct smell of a proper English breakfast. Now not to say he didn’t trust Gavin, but this made him wary. Gavin was a generally clumsy person, so this made Dan especially protective when he went near potentially harmful areas. This was mostly why Dan was willing to do everything in the Slow Mo videos, because he knew how stubborn Gav was and if Dan wasn’t the one being filmed, Gavin would just film himself. 

Making his way down stairs, Dan found Gavin standing in front of the stove, yawning and cooking. Every time he stretched Dan could see the skin from where Gavin’s shirt rode up, revealing his hand prints from the night before. 

“You alright B?” Dan’s arms encircled around Gavin’s waste, nibbling on his neck for a moment before hooking his chin on Gavin’s shoulder. 

“Mm, yeah, just making so breakfast.”

“Since when did you know how to cook?” 

“What is this? An interview?” Gavin laughed before turning around and pecking Dan on the lips. “What’s with all the bloody questions you mong?” 

“Nothing, just didn’t know you could cook is all,” Dan sighed before lifting Gavin onto the counter top next to the stove. 

Gavin whined before placing his arms around Dan’s neck. “Well you’re about to get your mind blown!” he chirped before turning off the stove, choosing to ignore the suggestive waggling of Dan’s eyebrows. “And fortunate enough for you, we’ve got food that’s ready and a whole day ahead of us!” 

“Hmm, I’m not too sure. What if this food poisons me? You could be trying to murder me and steal all my money for yourself.”

“I’m pretty sure you do enough of that yourself,” 

“B!”

“Fine!” Gavin groaned, rolling his eyes and he moved to pick up a piece of bacon off the pan. “See, perfectly fine you dingbat!” he exclaimed before placing the bacon in his mouth.

“But I wanted some!” Dan laughed before he moved to kiss Gavin’s lips. Gavin, stunned by the sudden kiss, quickly recovered and refused to let Dan taste any of the bacon he still had in his mouth, but it seemed like Dan was on a mission. Slowly Dan’s hands dropped down to Gavin’s waist, spreading his legs before massaging his hips and rubbing smooth circles, only leaving more hand prints than what was left from the night before. It wasn’t long before Gavin broke, moaning into Dan and opening his mouth to give access to the other Brit. 

Leaning back Dan smirked, looking over the flustered blonde in front of him. Gavin’s cheeks were red, his shirt messed up and his eyes bloated. “That was actually really nice Gavin, you do taste really good!”

“Ugh I hate you,” Gavin whined before placing the rest of the breakfast beside him onto a plate. “Just eat this you moron.” He jumped off the counter top before glaring at Dan, passing him the plate. “If you need me I’ll be in my bedroom playing Destiny.”

“Aw Gav, I’m sorry, I was only teasing!” This time it was Dan’s turn to whine, watching Gavin’s retreating form climb the steps. 

“Nope, you can stay down here.” Gavin paused before he turned around. “And no sex for a week!” 

“Aw but B!” 

\-----

“HEY THIS FOOD IS ACTUALLY REALLY GOOD! FULL OF LOTS OF FLAVOUR AND VITAMINS! CAN I COME UPSTAIRS NOW BABE?"

A laugh was soon followed, travelling from the bedroom as Dan sat in silence. “Whatever you loser!”


End file.
